


Supply and Demand

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sings* And they were locked in the closet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Gibbs shoves Tony into the supply closet and quietly, quickly shuts the door, bolting the lock. The space, with all of the shelves and boxes, is barely big enough for one person much less two and they’re pressed flush.  
  
“Boss?” Tony whispers.  
  
Gibbs holds a finger to his lips, listening. Seconds later they hear voices and the low hum of a group of men talking fills the room just outside their door. It’s at least twenty people, maybe more, and the danger is palpable. If they’re discovered there’s no chance they can fight their way out and the odds of them being allowed to live if they surrender are even slimmer.  
  
They listen, wait and Tony shifts. With sudden shock Gibbs realizes he’s hard and that his erection is pressing against Tony’s leg. He looks away with embarrassment and discomfort, only half listening to the muffled voices in the other room.  
  
He looks up and mouths ‘sorry’ but Tony just smiles, the one he uses when he’s figured out something cool that no one else noticed. Gibbs swallows and then gasps as Tony presses his thigh more firmly against his crotch.  
  
Tony puts his mouth to Gibbs’ ear and Gibbs can feel his smirk.  
  
“Sshh…”  
  
Then he’s hauling Gibbs against him more firmly, encouraging with touch for Gibbs to rub off against him and the thought alone is so hot that Gibbs nearly chokes himself biting back a moan. His hips thrust, friction agonizingly delicious as he clings to Tony’s strong body and lets his senses take over. When he gets close, breath coming faster, Tony presses Gibbs’ face into his shoulder and Gibbs bites down, muffling the sounds of his orgasm with Tony’s expensive jacket and Tony’s skin.  
  
When his breathing evens out and he can stand on his own two shaky legs again, Gibbs reaches down, cupping Tony’s crotch. Tony chuckles softly and gives one thrust before bringing Gibbs’ fingers to his mouth, nipping at them.  
  
“Later?”  
  
“ _Hell_ yeah.”


End file.
